Tras la mascara
by acm2099
Summary: Después de un trágico accidente Dave cree tener más de una razón para esconderse hasta que conoce a un ser lo suficientemente bueno como para tirar los muros que le protegen.


**Tras la mascara**

* * *

><p>La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la carrocería del coche. La visibilidad era casi nula. Pudo sentir las ruedas patinando sobre el asfalto. Intentó controlar el coche pero unas luces le cegaron. Giró el volante. Un rechinido de los neumáticos, una vuelta, otra y un golpe seco. El olor penetrante de la gasolina, su sangre derramándose por su cara y, de pronto, la enorme explosión.<p>

Despertó de golpe. No estaba en la carretera. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Estaba solo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón, las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. De nuevo ese jodido sueño, de nuevo revivir la pesadilla. Se levantó, tiró su ropa mojada al suelo y se fue casi corriendo al baño. Recordar el olor a sangre y gasolina le había revuelto el estomago. Vomitó todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Cuando se incorporó vio su reflejo en el espejo. Él mismo lo había roto hacía años pero nunca lo había mandado a cambiar. Su imagen distorsionada era el fiel reflejo de su demencia interna. Se duchó tallando su cuerpo casi con furia; quería borrar el recuerdo de su piel como si de verdad lo hubiese vivido y no soñado. No regresó a la cama sino que caminó entre la penumbra de la inmensa mansión.

—¡Fausto!

Un enorme perro gran danés vino a él corriendo. Lo había encontrado a las puertas de la mansión una noche igual que esa. El perro estaba casi muerto, su pelaje era casi inexistente, tenía mordidas en el lomo y apenas podía ni arrastrarse. El animal se veía tan horrible que seguramente nadie se le había querido acercar. Dave entendió perfectamente el sentimiento. Aquel accidente le había quitado a sus padres y le había dejado unas bonitas cicatrices en el rostro. Para los demás era un monstruo igual que ese perro moribundo.

Había cogido al perro entre los brazos y por meses había cuidado de él hasta que se restableció por completo. Después lo dejó en libertad pero el animal no se había ido sino todo lo contrario, ahora no se despegaba de él ni por un segundo. Era un guardián temible, poca gente podía acercarse a Dave en presencia de su perro. A él le encantaba que el perro fuese tan sociable como su dueño. Nadie, sólo Dave, podía acariciarle. Una vez Azimio lo intentó y Fausto casi le arranca la mano. Azimio tuvo la agilidad de alejarse a tiempo.

Corrieron cinco vueltas por todo el jardín. Dave era asquerosamente rico y su mansión, asquerosamente enorme. El sol estaba a punto de salir así que regresó para darse una ducha y luego se encerró en el despacho con Fausto a su lado mordiendo un hueso enorme. Dave empezó a revisar cuentas, ver inversiones y firmar los cheques que tenían que cobrarse. Todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener su mente ocupada. Unas horas después escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta. Fausto gruñó enojado y con el pelaje del lomo erizado.

—Quieto, Fausto. Adelante. —Beatriz, su ama de llaves, entró con la bandeja del desayuno.

—Su desayuno, señor. —La mujer miró atenta, primero al enorme y siniestro animal y luego al joven Dave. Él no siempre fue así. Antes del accidente era bueno, dulce y sonreía constantemente. Ese maldito accidente lo había cambiado todo.

—Deja el café, lo demás llévatelo. —Beatriz se quedó mirándole por un segundo. Dave la fulminó con su pesada mirada—. ¿Qué?

—No ha comido bien desde hace dos días. Puede enfermar y…

—Deja el café y lárgate a tus ocupaciones. —Beatriz prácticamente había criado a Dave junto con su madre y le dolía verlo convertido en eso, verlo con ese escudo de maldad defendiendo lo mal que se sentía. Pero ella esperaba un milagro porque sabía que, en el fondo, el joven Dave no era malo.

Él siguió con sus papeles. Cada día se hacía más y más rico. Sus padres habían sido los dueños, benefactores y profesores del Instituto de Artes de Nueva York. Antes del accidente Dave iba a enseñar literatura, ahora se limitaba a firmar los cheques de todo el plantel y a decidir a quién se le otorgaba la beca Karofsky. Ser tan rico no le había servido para nada, los médicos no podían hacer nada con sus cicatrices. Si tan sólo no hubieran salido aquella noche…

—Señor. —Dave escuchó la voz de Beatriz—. La señorita Santana y el joven Azimio quieren verlo.

Dave suspiró. Escuchó unos tacones y unos fuertes golpes.

—Tienes cinco segundos para abrirnos, si no Azimio derribará la puerta. —Ante la _melodiosa_ voz de Santana López no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta del despacho.

Santana, enfundada en su traje ejecutivo entallado, lo miró fríamente. Fausto gruñó pero Dave le señaló la puerta y el perro salió del despacho. Azimio respiró tranquilo cuando el perro se hubo marchado. Dave intentaba estar sereno pero tener a sus amigos de toda la vida frente a él siempre era frustrante. Ellos querían sacarlo de su confort, de sus dominios, y Dave no estaba dispuesto a dejarse.

—¿Qué quieren? —Santana miró la taza de café y negó. Azimio se giró y habló a la ama de llaves.

—Betty, por favor, tráele un poco de fruta a Dave y un buen desayuno.

Era inútil decirles que no tenía hambre, que comería más tarde. Él no era una espiga sino un tipo grande y no comer bien un par de días no le mataría. Santana y Azimio, como siempre, exagerando.

—Repito: ¿qué quieren? —Santana inspeccionó el despacho con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Te hace falta un decorador, cariño. —Dave miró a Azimio quien se encogió de hombros—. Tienes un año encerrado en esta mansión. Ya es hora de que termines el encierro y hagas algo productivo con tu vida. —Dave resopló.

—No necesito salir. —Santana se acercó a él con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Es algo que va a pasar: vas a salir de aquí. —Santana era necia, una mujer que parecía un demonio dentro de un cuerpo de infarto.

—¿Para qué? Aquí trabajo, aquí tengo a mi perro. Aquí estoy muy tranquilo. —Resaltó la última frase.

—Nop. Vas a salir, vas a ir a la empresa de tus padres o a pasear a ese perro satánico que tienes o no sé, pero saldrás de aquí.

—¿Por qué no intentas trabajar en el Instituto? Antes lo ibas a hacer. Dave, no puedes seguir así, _bro_ —dijo Azimio. Dave le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Por qué no se largan de mi vida? —les gritó poniéndose de pie. Estaba harto de tener que aguantarles. Santana se enderezó cuan larga era y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—No somos como Carlo —dijo Santana. Azimio negó. La sola mención de ese nombre hacía que Dave hirviera y no de buena manera—. No me importa que grites, gruñas o pongas cara de villano idiota. Tienes una semana para decidir qué vas a hacer y salir de esta cueva. Si no lo haces, vendré a por tu culo y lo sacaré de aquí a patadas.

No lo dejaron solo hasta muy avanzada la tarde. Santana era la directora de un hospital del cual Dave era dueño. Azimio era profesor en el Instituto de Arte y tenía un puesto en la mesa directiva, además de tener acciones del corporativo Karofsky. Los tres habían sido amigos desde siempre: sus padres se conocían, eran socios, y era natural que se vieran como hermanos. Antes de que Dave saliera del armario, su padre tenía la intención de casarlo con Santana. Justo ese verano ella trajo a su novia a casa de sus padres. Dave decidió que también tenía que salir y se lo dijo a los suyos, que lo apoyaron, como siempre. Azimio se había casado después de terminar la universidad. Todos vivían muy tranquilos hasta que sucedió _el accidente_.

Dave se sirvió una copa y miró hacia el jardín: _Carlo. _Aún recordaba su mirada horrorizada y luego…

* * *

><p>Tres días después Dave encontró la ocupación que necesitaba cuando estaba firmando los papeles pendientes del Instituto. Santana dijo <em>salir y tener un trabajo<em> y eso se acoplaba muy bien a lo que su amiga quería. Cuando, un par de días más tarde, Santana llegó a visitarle estuvieron conversando un largo rato sobre todos sus negocios hasta que su amiga soltó el verdadero motivo de que estuviera allí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a regresar al corporativo o vas a dar clases? —Dave sonrió.

—Ayer firme la liquidación del señor Robson, el bibliotecario. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Santana asintió preocupada—. Pues aquí tienes a su reemplazo. —Santana rodó los ojos.

—¿Vas a cambiar esta cueva por la cueva de la biblioteca del Instituto? Eso no es…

—Tú dijiste salir de aquí y eso aplica. Llamaré a Azimio para que sepan que yo remplazaré a Robson y para que preparen un lugar para Fausto.

—¿Piensas llevar a ese perro del infierno? —Dave bebió un poco de café para disimular su sonrisa divertida.

—Soy el dueño y Fausto no estará tranquilo sin mí así que sí, me lo voy a llevar. No creo que ataque a ningún alumno. O, por lo menos, eso espero.

Así fue como Dave entró al Instituto como bibliotecario. En un principio fue duro para él encontrarse con ciertas miradas: las curiosas, las horrorizadas…, pero las peores siempre eran las compasivas. Odiaba que la gente lo viese y pusiese esa mirada de pena cuando no sabían nada de él. Fausto había intentado morder a una chica que se le había quedado mirando más de lo debido pero no pasó a mayores; la chica reaccionó a tiempo. Dave disfrutaba de estar en la biblioteca, de acomodar libros y de tener tiempo para leer algunos, además de atender sus negocios. También, aunque no lo admitiese, había extrañado un poco el contacto con otros seres humanos, aunque sólo fuese uno de naturaleza tan efímera como la que había tenido hasta ese momento. Pero todo cambió una fría mañana de jueves.

Dave estaba de espaldas al mostrador. Llevaba dos semanas en el puesto y ya había encontrado por lo menos cien libros que necesitaban ser restaurados y otros tantos que ya no tenían remedio pero que aún eran necesarios. Escuchó unos ligeros pasos y luego una voz nueva que de inmediato le atrapó.

—Hola, buenos días. No sé si puedas ayudarme. Estoy buscando una obra de Víctor Hugo en la que se basaron para _Rigoletto_.

—_Le Roi s'amuse_ —dijo Dave sin voltear—. Está en el penúltimo pasillo, fila D, número 89.

—Gracias.

No escuchó al chico irse de inmediato así que Dave se giró para que le viera el rostro. Muchos chicos murmuraban sobre su estado lamentable y algunos estaban curiosos de verlo así que él se limitaba a darles lo que querían.

El chico estaba escribiendo en su móvil. Levantó el rostro y sonrió a Dave, quien fue sorprendido por la reacción y por lo bello que era el chico. Dudó un poco de estar despierto porque ese chico prácticamente había sido sacado de sus más profundas fantasías. Era todo lo que a Dave le gustaba en un hombre, con esos rasgos finos, los ojos azules y el gesto elegante. El chico parecía ser tan cálido como distante y dominante de su propio entorno. Decir que lo había impactado habría sido un eufemismo.

Antes, cuando aún era un hombre y no un monstro, hubiese coqueteado con ese chico, le hubiese dicho lo bellos que eran sus ojos y lo hubiese invitado a salir. Ahora, convertido en eso, Dave se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, con la seguridad de que esa mueca deformaba aún más su rostro y con la intención de intimidarle lo suficiente como para evitar su burla o su mirada de lástima.

—Lo siento, soy de primer curso y también es mi primer año en la gran manzana y mi padre está preguntándome todo el tiempo si estoy bien. —Dave estaba tan absorto en mirar mal al chico que no se percató de que su sonrisa no había vacilado ni un momento después de verle de frente—. Entonces, penúltimo pasillo, fila D, número 89. Gracias de nuevo.

El chico se llamaba Kurt Hummel. Dave había leído su nombre de la credencial después de llevarse el único ejemplar de la obra de Víctor Hugo. Esa noche Dave soñó con unos ojos azules, con la partida de Carlo y con el accidente. Durmió menos de tres horas y deseó con todo su ser haber muerto al lado de sus padres en lugar de estar muerto por dentro.

También hubiera deseado no ver de nuevo al chico, pero iba a la biblioteca tres veces por semana, siempre tranquilo y sonriéndole. Dave había intentado no prestarle atención y había sido sencillo hasta esa noche, tres semanas después de su primer encuentro. Dave estaba revisando las últimas cuentas del Instituto. Vio a Fausto estirarse y miró su reloj. La biblioteca ya debería estar cerrada. Se levantó de su silla y le dio a Fausto una galleta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Justo antes de cerrar vio una luz encendida en una de las mesas del fondo. Caminó decidido a mandar a la mierda a la persona que estuviera jodiéndole a esas horas hasta que vio a Kurt con el rostro prácticamente enterrado en una de las computadoras de la biblioteca. Eso calmó un poco su enojo.

—Ya es hora de cerrar. —Vio al chico sobresaltarse.

—Oh, lo siento. —Kurt miró su reloj y suspiró frustrado—. Mi portátil no sirve, tenía que terminar un ensayo y el tiempo se me fue. ¿A qué hora abres?

—A las nueve en punto —respondió Dave. Kurt frunció el ceño y negó. Dave lo escuchó murmurar.

—Tendré que pedirle ayuda al idiota de Roger. —Sonrió a Dave y se puso de pie para recoger sus cosas. Dave se lo pensó un poco, vio el tomo de _El príncipe_ y se decidió.

—Puedes seguir con tu trabajo. Te espero. —Los ojos azules de Kurt se iluminaron.

—No quiero causarte problemas pero te mentiría si no te dijera que te estaría eternamente agradecido. Mi otra opción es pedirle ayuda al idiota de mi compañero de cuarto pero estoy casi seguro de que me alquilaría su portátil más que prestármela de buena gana.

—Te he dicho que no hay problema. Esperaré a que termines. —Dave lo dijo con una voz profesional, distante y áspera pero a Kurt no pareció importarle. Karofsky imaginó que se debía a su necesidad de terminar el trabajo.

—Gracias, debo terminar este ensayo. Maquiavelo me tiene loco.

Dave no dijo nada, regresó a su oficina y durante las dos horas siguientes estuvo debatiéndose entre ayudar a Kurt o no. Él había hecho más de un análisis sobre _El príncipe_ de Maquiavelo pero no estaba seguro de cómo podía acercarse a Kurt. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna interacción con nadie que no fuese de su círculo y él no quería verse ridículo intentando reclamar la atención de un chico del Instituto.

Vio la esbelta silueta de Kurt acercarse a su oficina. Fausto gruñó desde su sillón pero Dave lo calmó de inmediato; no quería asustar tanto al pobre Hummel.

—Hola, ya he terminado. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas esperado y me encantaría saber cómo te llamas. Llevo casi un mes entrado y saliendo de aquí y aun no sé tu nombre.

—Dave. —Omitió el apellido con toda intención.

—Bueno, Dave, gracias por todo. Nos estamos viendo.

Dave no pudo olvidar la sonrisa de Kurt aunque sabía que no podía darse el lujo de pensar así, de sentirse así por nadie. Tenía que dejar de verle. La gente _bonita_ como Kurt hacía demasiado daño y Dave ya no quería sufrir más, simplemente quería vivir lo que le restaba de su tiempo hasta que pudiera reunirse con sus padres y dejar de sentirse tan solo, tan culpable, tan derrotado. Después de cenar tomó una decisión y llamó a Azimio.

—Buenas noches, amigo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Azimio, necesito información de un alumno. —Dave fue a lo importante. Sabía que Azimio tendría dudas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Quién ha sido? —Dave evitó gritarle de desesperación.

—No ha pasado nada, Azimio. Sólo quiero información de Kurt Hummel, un chico de primer grado. ¿Podrías enviármela hoy mismo?

Kurt Hummel de Lima, Ohio, con grandes notas y becado. Dave aprovechó eso para hacerle llegar a Kurt una portátil nueva. Sólo le dirían que su beca incluía cerciorarse de que tuviese lo necesario para ser un alumno ejemplar, de esa forma no lo vería de nuevo en la biblioteca, ni tendría que tratarlo más. Sin embargo, Dave Karofsky se equivocaba de nuevo.

Kurt, con su actitud remilgada, sus ojos fríos y su sonrisa, llegó cada día y cada día se ganaba un poco más de la confianza de Dave. Poco a poco fue cambiando su ceño fruncido por una cara normal, relajada, igual que su voz y su actitud. En ocasiones pensaba en sí mismo como en una bestia lastimada que no se dejaba ver pero que Kurt fue conquistando lentamente. La pregunta era ¿por qué? Eso era un misterio para Dave. Lo único que sabía era que las noches se hacían menos pesadas y que tenía a alguien con quien hablar aparte de Azimio, Santana y Beatriz.

Pero, por encima todo eso, lo que Dave más anhelaba era el contacto íntimo con un hombre atractivo, esos roces de sus dedos al mirar algún libro, la sonrisa sincera, el momento de sentirse de nuevo como antes… Aunque nunca olvidaba que jamás sería el Dave de antes del accidente. Esos momentos con Kurt podían trasportarle brevemente al pasado. Era tan doloroso como patético pero no podía evitarlo; era lo único que tenía, a lo único a lo que podía aspirar.

Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron pronto para el gusto de Dave. Esperaba ver a Kurt partir pero no sucedió. El día que las clases se suspendían Kurt Hummel estaba en la biblioteca mirando atentamente un viejo tomo de _El Quijote_.

—¿No deberías estar empacando para irte a casa mañana? —Kurt se encogió de hombros. Estaba un poco triste y Dave podía ver a kilómetros su preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Espero que con lo que pagamos aquí ustedes tengan un gran sueldo. —Dave se rio cuando Kurt dijo eso con aire de absoluta indignación—. Mi padre tiene un taller en Lima. Es bastante productivo pero es difícil para él tener dos hijos en la universidad, más cuando uno decidió estudiar en una de las ciudades más costosas del mundo. Hace unos días Carol me llamó para contarme que el médico le ha sugerido que se haga una cirugía y ahora no tiene dinero porque yo estoy viviendo aquí. —Dave se sentó a su lado y tentativamente colocó su mano sobre la de Kurt.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —Kurt sonrió dándole un apretón a la mano de Dave.

—¿Tienes veinte mil dólares que puedas facilitarme? —Ambos rieron por motivos totalmente diferentes. Cuando la risa terminó Kurt miró hacia un punto indeterminado frente a él—. ¿Podrías conseguirme un empleo? He decidido trabajar todo el tiempo libre que tenga. Este lugar me absorbe casi por completo durante los días de escuela pero quiero hacer el esfuerzo. Me siento tan mal… Vine aquí siguiendo un sueño y dejé solo a mi padre por ello aunque, ¿qué podía hacer? Esto es lo que quiero, Dave, pero me volvería loco si me faltara mi padre. Él tiene que estar en primera fila en todas mis obras.

Durante esos minutos no pasó por la cabeza de Dave que estaba desfigurado porque había algo más importante: esos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, el rostro rojo y consternado de Kurt y todo el dolor que demostraba. Dave le dio un apretón más fuerte en la mano, incapaz de abrazarlo por temor al rechazo.

—Puedo ayudarte. Te espero aquí mañana a las seis para llevarte con una persona que seguramente te dará empleo, ¿bien? —Kurt lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, tal vez buscando la doble intención, pero le terminó sonriendo.

—Gracias, Dave.

Durante toda la noche se estuvo preguntando por qué lo había hecho, por qué le había ofrecido su ayuda a Kurt. Sabía la respuesta: estaba perdido. Por primera vez desde el accidente, Dave no había soñado con sus padres muertos o con la partida de Carlo, en su lugar sólo había unos bellos ojos azules mirándole con agradecimiento, más de lo que podía esperar de alguien como Kurt.

¿Cómo decírselo sin que se ofendiera? Esa era la duda de Dave. No podía llegar y darle veinte mil dólares sin hacerle sentir como si lo estuviera comprando y no era ésa la impresión que Dave quería dar. En su lugar le dijo a Azimio que viajara a Lima y le diera el dinero al padre de Kurt en nombre de la escuela, como una retribución por tenerle allí. Era una tontería pero Dave se aprovechó del excelente nivel de las calificaciones de Kurt para que su padre no sospechara tanto. Lo malo es que ahora tenía que decírselo a Kurt.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de Kurt hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Fausto le gruñó y se lanzó hacía él pero Dave pudo interponerse a tiempo. Envolvió a Kurt entre sus brazos, el perro chocó contra él y la cosa no paso a mayores.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt, con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Dave, dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Intentaba sonreír pero aún temblaba entre los brazos de Dave, quien lo acercó más a su pecho.

—Es Fausto, mi compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos, pero al parecer a él no le gusta ser amigo de muchas personas. Lo siento —dijo Dave con sinceridad. Kurt levantó el rostro y Dave tragó saliva. Estaban tan cerca… Liberó a Kurt y se alejó un poco. Fausto fue hacia él meneando la cola y se sentó a su lado.

—Vaya que es intimidante. —Dave acarició al perro y miró a Kurt.

—Ha sido una gran compañía y me quiere una enormidad. De verdad lamento que te haya asustado de esa manera —volvió a disculparse Dave. Kurt negó.

—¿Podemos irnos?

Dave asintió y salieron por la puerta trasera de la biblioteca. Era el momento de la verdad. Subió a Fausto a la caja de la camioneta y le abrió a Kurt la puerta del copiloto. Kurt estaba un poco impresionado pero no dijo nada. Dave condujo hasta los suburbios. Antes tenía un departamento en _Manhattan pero después del accidente se mudó a la mansión de sus padres. Kurt resopló al ver el lugar. Dave sabía que estaba a punto de explotar la bomba. Aparcó el coche y dejó que Fausto bajara. _

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

—Kurt, ésta es mi casa

—¿Quién eres en realidad? Tienes un coche bastante costoso para ser bibliotecario y no creo que este lugar se pague solo. —Kurt se alejó de Dave.

—Soy Dave Karofsky. — Al escuchar su apellido los ojos de Kurt se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—No puedo creerlo. Yo… me voy. —Dave lo detuvo.

—Cena conmigo al menos. Te juro que de verdad tengo un trabajo para ti. Sólo… cena conmigo, por favor.

Cenaron en absoluto silencio. Dave dejó que Kurt digiriera todo lo sucedido. Cuando le propuso que fuese su asistente durante las vacaciones, Hummel no aceptó de inmediato pero no tenía otra opción si quería ganar algo de dinero. Finalmente aceptó, claro que Dave no contaba con que los padres de Kurt le informarían de la feliz noticia de la retribución tres días después. Dave supo que la había cagado cuando Kurt Hummel llegó hecho una furia y le arrojó a la cabeza la portátil que le había enviado al inicio del semestre.

—¡Quién coño te crees que eres? —le gritó con toda la furia de su cuerpo. Dave volteó hacia Fausto. El perro había visto la escena pero regresó su interés al hueso que estaba mordiendo—. ¡Qué piensas? ¿Comprarme poco a poco?

—Claro que no, Kurt. Sólo quería ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Sin decirme quién eras en realidad? —Dave bajó la mirada por un segundo.

—Tenía miedo de que sólo te acercaras a mí por…

—¿Tu dinero? Estás enfermo, David Karofsky —replicó Kurt. Dave se puso de pie molesto por la actitud de Kurt. ¿No podía entenderle?

—¿Por qué no? ¡Mírame! No soy del tipo que interese a nadie por su _hermoso_ rostro. —Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Dave sabía que quería llorar y eso le partió el corazón—. Kurt…

—Dejo el Instituto. Te enviaré un cheque con el dinero que le diste a mi padre. —Kurt salió del despacho de Dave con paso firme.

* * *

><p>Santana sentía cariño por muy pocas personas en su vida, sus padres no le habían enseñado cómo hacerlo, pero Azimio y Dave habían logrado colarse en su corazón. Fue gracias a Dave que se decidió a salir del armario. Él le había dicho que ser feliz implicaba luchar por lo que de verdad se quería y Santana quería ser ella misma, no tener que esconderse. Así conoció a Brittany y se enamoró como una tonta.<p>

El accidente de Dave había sido una pesadilla para todos. Los Karofsky estaba muertos y el Dave que había sido su amigo también parecía haberlo hecho. En su lugar sólo había quedado un ser oscuro que no tenía deseos de nada más que de dejar pasar la vida. El rostro de Dave no estaba tan arruinado como él creía, las cirugías habían mejorado su aspecto, sólo quedaba una enorme cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla izquierda. Había sido imposible reconstruirla; no había un procedimiento que fuese tan milimétrico como para reconstruirle el tejido maltratado.

La partida del idiota de Carlo había sumido a Dave aún más en la depresión y había sido un reto enorme sacarlo de casa. Después Santana lo había visto durante sus días en la biblioteca donde poco a poco fue brillando, siendo cómo el Dave de antes, con un brillo en los ojos que Santana reconocía. Pero, de buenas a primeras, Dave había anunciado que ya no regresaría a la biblioteca, que en su lugar se iría al consorcio, y su carácter estuvo peor que nunca de una semana a para otra.

Santana habló con Azimio y supo el nombre: Kurt Hummel. No lo dudó, tenía que hablar con él. Al día siguiente ya estaba frente a la puerta de los Hummel-Hudson tocando el timbre. Un chico alto le abrió la puerta. Santana le sonrió. El chico pareció casi desmayarse y boqueó mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica.

—Finn, ¿quién es? —Otro chico delgado y bastante más refinado que el primero llegó hasta ellos.

—Tú debes de ser Kurt Hummel. Ahora lo entiendo todo, eres completamente su tipo. —Kurt le lanzó una mirada confundida y Santana ensanchó su sonrisa—. Perdón, no me he presentado. Santana López, soy la mejor amiga de Dave. —La postura de Kurt cambió y su rostro pasó de confundido a molesto. Hasta eso le debía gustar a Dave, esa actitud altanera y renuente.

—Finn, ¿nos permites? —Kurt salió de su casa y caminó con Santana alejándose lo suficiente de la puerta principal—. No quiero saber nada de Dave. Ya le he enviado el primer cheque, sólo es la mitad pero mi padre está…

—Él no quiere que le pagues y tampoco me ha enviado a verte. Esto es por mi cuenta, porque quiero contarte una historia.

—No me importa. —Kurt iba a darse la vuelta pero Santana lo detuvo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me importa que no quieras escucharme? Me vas a escuchar porque yo quiero que me escuches. El accidente ocurrió hace cuatro años. Dave iba manejando, el coche patinó y cayó a una barranca. Su madre murió al instante. Dave hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a su padre pero no pudo sacarlo del coche. El rostro de Dave quedo desfigurado. Lo operaron pero no pudieron lograr un gran cambio. En ese entonces Dave tenía novio, un pedante niño pijo italiano: Carlo. Tenía la sensibilidad de un pepino y nunca se preocupo por el estado de ánimo de Dave. Dave siempre estaba triste y se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres pero, a pesar de eso, Carlo le forzó a operarse una y otra y otra vez. Tres años después y cinco procedimientos más lograron que el rostro de Dave se recuperara lo suficiente pero ni eso le bastó al muy hijo de puta. Carlo lo dejó, le gritó que era un monstruo, que jamás podría estar con él sin sentir asco y que si lo había aguantado todo ese tiempo había sido por su dinero. Iban a casarse. Dave se lo había propuesto unas semanas antes del accidente.

Kurt se tragó el llanto que pugnaba por salir. Santana le sonrió indulgente. Sabía que la historia de Dave era trágica pero algo le decía que en esas lágrimas no sólo había lástima.

—Ahora que sabes lo que vivió —continuó Santana—, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Por qué te acercaste a él si no sabías quién era? —Santana pudo ver toda la sinceridad que emanaba Kurt.

—No lo sé. Su melancolía me despertó ternura y cuando lo conocí… Sus cicatrices ni siquiera se notan a menos que estés buscándolas. Vamos, la cicatriz de su mejilla es bastante impresionante pero puedes olvidarla fácilmente cuando esta sonriendo y no con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo como acostumbra. Además sus ojos son muy bonitos. El color avellana cambia y a veces pueden verse de un primoroso verde. Yo… No lo sé…

—Yo sí. Eres un buen chico, Kurt, pero hay muy pocos como tú y Dave ya ha sufrido bastante. Parece —dijo Santana irónicamente— que te gusta un poco. ¿Por qué negarse la oportunidad? Dave no lo hizo de lo mejor contigo pero, ¿puedes pasar eso por alto y darte cuenta de que lo hizo por ti, para tenerte tranquilo y feliz? Sólo piénsalo y, cuando estés listo, regresa.

* * *

><p>Dave miraba la chimenea y se perdía en el crepitar de las llamas. Kurt le había enviado un cheque que ahora estaba hecho pedazos en el piso del despacho. Cerró los ojos. Creyó escuchar la puerta de su despecho abrirse y cuando levantó los parpados los vio, esos mismos ojos azules que le habían hecho perder el piso.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dave sentía que estaba perdiendo todos los escudos que había levantado para que chicos como Kurt no llegarán a él—. Ahora que ya sabes quién soy has decidido perdonarme y quedarte con un tajo de la herencia, ¿no? —Kurt contrajo sus maxilares y le dio a Dave una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó Kurt. Dave se puso de pie violentamente, tirando en el proceso el sillón dónde estaba sentado, y sujetó a Kurt de los brazos para acercárselo.

—Te lo daré todo pero tú tendrás que quedarte conmigo, tendrás que ser mío para siempre. Y espero que aprendas a no tenerme asco. —Kurt lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Dave era un toro, para él debería haber sido imposible vencerle pero, aún así, Karofsky se alejó de él.

—Estas tan ciego, tan envuelto en tu triste y patética historia, que no te das cuenta de nada. —En la esquina derecha del despacho había un espejo de cuerpo entero cubierto por una manta gris. Kurt lo había descubierto mientras había sido el asistente de Dave. Quitó la manta y empujó el espejo hasta que pudo reflejar en él a Dave, quien de inmediato se giró—. ¡Mírate! No seas cobarde. —Kurt caminó hasta él y le hizo darse la vuelta para que se mirase en el espejo—. Ése eres tú, ése es el Dave que sobrevivió al infierno. Si sonrieras más, si no estuvieras todo el tiempo enojado con la vida, te darías cuenta de que no eres el monstruo que tú crees. Lo que te hace horrible ante mis ojos no son tus cicatrices, es tu actitud, es tu autodestructiva forma de ser. Sé que te lastimaron, sé que no es fácil volver a confiar, pero yo te he demostrado quién soy. —Con la yema de los dedos Kurt trazó la cicatriz en la mejilla de Dave, que era tan profunda como la que existía dentro de su corazón—. Esto no me importa.

Dave se tragó sus lágrimas, sujetó la mano de Kurt y lo acercó a él un poco más suave que la última vez. Le dio un segundo para retirarse pero Kurt no lo hizo sino que enredó los brazos en el cuello de Dave y cerró el espacio para besarlo. Dave gimió lastimeramente y besó más profundamente a Kurt. Sus enormes brazos le rodearon el cuerpo con facilidad. Dave le mordió el labio inferior y Kurt gimió ante la sensación y abrió la boca, lo que Dave aprovechó para asaltarla con su lengua. Las grandes manos de Dave fueron a sus nalgas y lo elevaron sin ningún esfuerzo y Kurt encontró otra razón para querer a Dave con él: era genial que fuese tan grande.

Kurt no era virgen; lo había hecho antes, con su primer y único novio. Aquello había sido satisfactorio pero ahora, con Dave… Nunca había tenido a nadie como él y quería sentirlo. Ya habría oportunidad para profanar el despacho de Dave, su escritorio y el sofá que se veía perfecto para dejarse caer sobre él a cuatro patas. Pero hoy quería ir a un lugar cómodo, a la guarida de la bestia.

—Habitación —le dijo dentro del beso.

Davese lo acercó más y le hizo enredar las piernas en su cintura. La mansión era enorme y Dave caminó con él así por las largas escaleras. De vez en cuando se detenían para frotarse, para tocarse, para que Dave fuese quitándole la ropa.

Kurt ya estaba desnudo cuando cayó de espaldas sobre las frescas sabanas de la cama de Dave. Lo vio quitarse la ropa y Kurt gimió necesitado. Después, el gran cuerpo de Dave lo cubrió. Kurt no podían detener las manos, tocaba a Dave y disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Dave se separó de él para girarlo. Llevó sus grandes manos a la cadera de Kurt y le marcó la parte baja de la espalda a besos.

Nunca se lo habían hecho aunque había soñado con ello, pero era un acto tan íntimo que no creía que alguien pudiera hacerlo nada más porque sí. Blaine no lo había hecho, le había dicho claramente que era algo que no iba a disfrutar, pero Dave parecía estar hambriento y quería probar cada parte de Kurt. Las grandes manos de Dave se deslizaron hasta las nalgas de Kurt, sus dedos le rozaron la hendidura y después pudo sentir una lengua plana, cálida y húmeda marcando todo el camino. El deseo de Kurt se incremento al escuchar los sonidos ansiosos de Dave. Parecía que estaba probando el mejor manjar de su vida. Los labios de Dave se cerraron sobre el culo de Kurt y dejó entrar su lengua un poco más en el necesitado cuerpo de Hummel.

La polla de Kurt estaba húmeda. Quería correrse pero necesitaba algo más. Al sentir los dedos de Dave deslizándose en su interior gimió y se retorció sobre la cama. Dave estaba intercalando la legua y los dedos. Kurt hacia todo lo posible por menear el culo y desesperarle lo suficiente. Quería ser follado, quería tanto a Dave dentro de él que dolía. Dave separó el rostro de las nalgas y Kurt se giró de inmediato para verlo. Estaba imponente con la barbilla mojada, los ojos destilando lujuria y el vello del pecho perlado de sudor.

Kurt abrió las piernas descaradamente. Dave cerró los ojos, acarició su erección, la encaminó hacia la entrada de Kurt y lo embistió de un golpe. Kurt se aferró al cuerpo de Dave. Las grandes manos de Karofsky se colocaron en los muslos de Kurt y éste le puso los pies sobre el pecho para que se moviera con fuerza. La cadencia era perfecta y Kurt estaba en éxtasis tocándose al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Las manos de Dave se movieron hasta los tobillos de Kurt y los sujetaron para moverse más rápido. Kurt gimió roncamente. Dave lo estaba llevando al borde y él le pedía cada vez más, y más, y más rápido, hasta que se corrió con tanta fuerza que dejó de escuchar por unos segundos. Sólo podía sentir su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y el gruñido eufórico de Dave al correrse dentro de él.

Dave se desplomó sobre la cama. Kurt tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para arrojarse encima de él y besarlo profundamente. El cansancio les detuvo unos segundos después.

* * *

><p>Dave entreabrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana: el sol estaba brillando. Era muy raro, él no se despertaba con el sol tan alto, por lo regular sus pesadillas le hacían perder el sueño. Escuchó un suave quejido y un ronquido que venía de su pecho. Kurt estaba abrazado a su torso con fuerza, tenía la boca entreabierta y le caía un hilo de saliva. A Dave le pareció de lo más tierno. Acarició lentamente la espalda de Kurt. Éste abrió los ojos y le miró.<p>

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo Kurt. Dave sonrió al sentir su suave palma en la mejilla.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —Kurt asintió—. ¿Te duele algo? —Kurt negó—. Parece que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar.

—La verdad es que no tengo ningunas ganas de hablar ni tampoco de salir de la cama. —Dave giró su cuerpo para quedar encima del de Kurt.

—Me encanta la parte de no salir de la cama y en cuanto a lo de no hablar… ¿Qué podremos hacer para solucionarlo? —preguntó Dave. Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras sus manos serpenteaban lentamente por el pecho de Dave.

—No sé. Aunque tal vez pueda tener ganas de chupar, morder y probar…

Dave sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que a partir de ese momento Kurt Hummel no saldría de su cama, de su casa y mucho menos de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>I don't care much,<br>Go or stay,  
>I don't care very much<br>Either way._

Las lentejuelas del vestido negro de Kurt brillaban con las luces del teatro. Su voz era preciosa, igual que su presencia en el escenario. Kurt Hummel era el prefecto maestro de ceremonias para Cabaret. Tenía esa hermosa combinación de masculinidad y rasgos femeninos.

_Hearts grow hard  
>On a windy street.<br>Lips grow cold  
>With the rent to meet.<br>So if you kiss me,  
>If we touch,<br>Warning's fair,  
>I don't care<br>Very much._

Sus perfectas manos sujetaban el micrófono antiguo mientras que su voz hacia estremecer a todos los presentes. Dave lo miraba fijamente. Era tan jodidamente hermoso… No sabía cómo disfrutaba más a Kurt, si en el escenario o desnudo en su cama gimiendo su nombre.

_I don't care much,  
>Go or stay,<br>I don't care very much  
>Either way.<em>

Kurt abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Dave mientras balanceaba lentamente las caderas y entregaba todo el sentimiento al final de la canción.

_Words sound false  
>When your coat's too thin<br>Feet don't waltz  
>When the roof caves in<br>So if you kiss me,  
>If we touch,<br>Warning's fair,  
>I don't care very much.<em>

Dave aplaudió junto con todo el teatro, que se caía de euforia. Esa noche Dave le pediría a Kurt que formalizaran su relación después de seis años juntos y de miles de problemas y reconciliaciones. Por fin, la terquedad de Kurt Hummel le había dado el valor suficiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenía ganas de escribir algo angustioso, algo parecido a la Bella y la Bestia pero más maduro que el cuento de Disney. Esta historia es el resultado de eso y de escuchar muchas historias de personas que son sumamente valiosas, hermosas y buenas pero que extrañamente se sienten derrotadas.<strong>_

_**En esta historia Dave es un hombre solo que vive el peor de los infiernos culpándose por la muerte de sus padres y es trágico porque eso le detiene, le impide ser feliz, hasta que llega Kurt y le salva de su patética vida, demostrándole que en el mundo, a pesar de lo que pensemos, aún existe gente buena.**_

_**Quizás es los más triste que he escrito pero al mismo tiempo es el fic que más esperanza quiere despertar. Las esperanza de ser feliz, de encontrar a alguien que te acepte tal y como eres. Es utópico pero existe, pasa todos los días, así que sólo tenemos que estar dispuesto a vivir con la mejor cara que podamos.**_

_**Como siempre, mil gracias a mi beta Winter. ¿Saben que serían mis historias sin ella? Nada.**_

_**Un abrazote**_


End file.
